


Knowing

by Arty_Girl



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to medicine so shrug, I used Google Translate for the Spanish, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Miles Morales Whump, so sorry if it's inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: The new Spider-Man has been injured in action. Rio Morales is assigned to take care of him.
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales & Rio Morales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> I love Spider-man: Into the Spider-verse, and I had this idea for Rio and Jeff discovering that Miles is Spider-man. Hope you enjoy!

Rio jolted when somebody called her name. "Morales! We have the new Spider-Man over here!" She rushed over and stopped short when she saw him. He was a very small boy, she figured he was around her son's age. She couldn't tell if he was conscious, but she spoke anyway. "Spider-Man? I don't know if you are awake, but eres un héroe y un caballero. I have a son your age, I hope someone would do this for him if he needed it..." She trailed off as she looked him over. She knew she needed to get his mask off if she had any hope of treating any head wounds he may have, and a close look at his head showed dark red blooming in the black of the mask. "I hate to invade your privacy like this, but debo, para ayudarte." She hooked her fingers under the fabric of the mask. She took a deep breath and began to peel the mask up his face. The first thing she saw was dark skin and a soft jawline. She felt tears begin to blur her vision as she finally peeled the mask off of his head. "Mierda!" The boy, so beaten up, was her son. She choked out a sob, unable to find the strength to do anything but clutch Miles' hand and fall to her knees beside him.

From the entrance to the room, she heard the voice of another doctor, Doctor Rose. "Rio, I heard you curse, is everything okay?" Rio looked up at her. "No, mi hijo es Spider-Man!" Doctor Rose momentarily appeared lost due to her limited Spanish, but quickly realized. "Miles?! Oh hell, Rio, you need to go out and get some damn air! I'll get Ash and Isaiah and we'll get your son all taken care of." Doctor Rose approached Rio and nudged her towards the doorway. Rio followed, her mind still numb. "You go tell Jeff, and we'll take care of Miles." Rio stumbled out the doorway, the sound of Doctor Rose calling for nurses Ash and Isaiah still audible. She sat heavily on the pavement outside, tears pouring down her face. Wiping them away as best she could, she pulled out her phone and called her husband.

* * *

Jeff snapped his head up from his paperwork when his phone, sitting on the desk beside him, started playing the familiar tones of his ringtone. He answered the call, confused as to why his wife was calling in the middle of her shift. "Rio, what's going on?" "Mí amore! Miles- Spider-Man!" He only caught part of her frenzied cries, only adding to his confusion. He took a deep breath. "Hold on, Rio. I'm coming over to the hospital. Are you at the side wing?" She gave a noise of affirmation and he gathered up his paperwork and rushed out. "Something's happened! I'll be back when I can!" He heard a noise of approval and rushed out to leap into his car. He drove as fast as he could without breaking any speed or traffic laws.

He quickly saw the hospital looming over him, and saw Rio curled up on the steps. He slammed open the door and rushed over to her. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, her entire body shaking with sobs. "Oh, Rio, what happened? What's the matter?" She picked her head up, face streaked with tears. "Miles is the new Spider-Man!" Jeff felt like he had been slapped. His son was the vigilante swinging through the streets, the one who had just wound up in the hospital after a terrible fight. A sob hitched in his throat as well, a mix of sadness and some anger. The couple stood up and moved slowly into the hospital, towards their son's room.

* * *

Miles' eyes fluttered open, pain throbbing in the back of his skull, and the entirety of his body throbbing as well. His eyes were assaulted by the bright lights of a hospital room. The sound of his father's voice startled him. "Miles!" He let out a low groan. "Is everyone okay?" Rio clutched one of his hands. "You saved everyone." Miles smiled, then let his eyes fall shut. He laid there for a moment when a realization hit. "Wait! I'm not in my costume!" Jeff had stopped pacing, and stood stock-still in the middle of the room. Glancing at him, Miles realized that Jeff had been crying heavily. "Miles. We were so worried about you. Why didn't you tell us that you were Spider-man?" Tears were still streaking down his face, along with Rio's. Jeff stepped towards Miles, holding his arms open. Miles sat up, wrapping his arms around Jeff. Rio moved closer as well, joining the hug with Miles and Jeff. Miles sobbed into his parent's arms. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want anyone to hurt you!" Rio patted her son's back. "It's okay, niñito. It will all be okay." Jeff pressed his lips to Miles' head. "Everything will be okay, don't worry dear." Miles sobbed openly to his parents, settling calmly despite the pain still throbbing through his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!
> 
> I still have no idea what to say here so hi, stay safe, you're all amazing-
> 
> See you later, and lots of love! <3


End file.
